Recent significant advances in Pulp Biology have necessitated organization of an international workshop on Dentin and Pulp. The current IADR/AADR Pulp Biology Group (PBG) leadership has identified five topic areas and committees, selected over 25 participants and respondents, and established a limit of 250 conferees for an international PBG workshop to be held at the University of Charlotte, North Carolina, June 11-14th, 1984. The specific aims of this international workshop are directed towards recent correlations and advances in the basic sciences and their application to clinical problems of prevention and healing mechanisms of the dentin and pulp. The 1981 PBG workshop committee developed the following format and topic areas: Session I is the Innervation of Dentin, Predentin and Pulp, providing a comprehensive and concise review focusing on the mechanisms and control of pain the the tooth. Session II will discuss Hemo dynamics of the Dental Pulp identifying recent pulp blood flow dynamics, defining the neurovascular regulatory relationship of pulpal circulation utilizing recently developed technologies of resin casting and labeled microsphere flow. Session III will consider the Dentin-Predentin complex and its Permeability. This session will consider the anatomy, physiology and pathology of dentin, with particular emphasis directed towards caries and treatment procedures which affect the characteristics of the dentin complex. Session IV will deal with the Cells & Extracellular matrices of the Dental Pulp focusing on the new data in normal and healing dentin and pulp. Session V will deal specifically with the Development, Form and Function of Odontoblasts. It will focus on cell processes, life span and replacement mechanisms of odontoblasts. Session VI will host five internationally recognized experts, each to respond as a "reactors", to a particular topic at a general meeting of all attendants. The evening groups will discuss those daily topics with the presenters and conferees attempting to develop an informal dialogue, providing an intellectual exchange of information. Session VII will be co-chaired by a committee of clinician/researchers to summarize the five topics and reactor sessions and specifically identify priority directions for future research in Pulp Biology. The proceedings of this workshop will be published in a special issue of the Journal of Dental Research containing the presented papers, evening discussions, reactors comments, identifying priority research areas for future investigation of the dentin and pulp.